Harry's research book
by Liath Shadow
Summary: "side story" for Monopoly of Life. This is Harry's compiled research for the books that he reads.
1. Rules of Debt

Author's notes: This "story" is not so much a story, as Harry's research on all the books he reads in the story: Monopoly of Life. Not all the chapters will specifically be from Harry's notes, though, because Hermione researches as well.

When whoever is researching finds new information, each chapter will be edited directly, rather than posting new chapters. Expect this to be re-edited about in time with Monopoly of Life.

-Sections written in strikethrough are things that Harry has crossed out- (re-marked with hyphens on either end due to formatting loss)

_Italics are Harry's words_

**Bold is for things that Harry has confirmed as correct**

Harry's research book:

Chapter 1: the rules of debt

-This book is written directly from the laws of the land.- _Actually, the book is written by the government, so we can take half of this with a grain of salt. _

**These are not human laws, nor the laws of Kings, but the laws of magic itself. As such, magic itself is the one that keeps the balance as judge and jury by means of the laws. This book specifically deals with the rules of debt, monetary, existential, and spiritual. Everyone who has magic is held accountable, no one is exempt. Lack of knowledge is not an excuse.**

_Unfortunately I know the rest of this is real. Stupid curse. I don't know if it's only magic users that are held under this._

The first thing anyone should know, is that everything has value. Money, of the gold, silver, and bronze variety, has a finite value, and can be used in barter for goods, work, or the release of a debt.

Existence, the act of living, can also be bartered away. You spend some of your existence working for someone else, in return for money, goods, or the release of a debt.

Spirit, the being of self, can also be bartered away. You can spend your self in return for money, work, goods, or the release of a debt.

All forms of value are interchangeable, and inter-barterable, and only through bartering can one set a value on each.

To first, gold, silver, and bronze, are each representative of the levels of debt.

An ephemeral debt is one that some would consider negligible. It is of the bronze level. Common courtesy is an example of ephemeral level debt. Each person gives courtesy, and is paid back with courtesy in kind. When one does not return that courtesy, it is a slight, and therefore a debt ephemeral. A single bronze piece is the usual forfeit for a single layer of debt ephemeral. Another in-courtesy, that of pushing someone without causing hurt or damage, would also incur debt of the ephemeral level.

Three kinds have been mentioned now. Bronze, for the level itself. Courtesy in general, which is of the spiritual type, and physical in-courtesy, which is of the existential level. These three all form the ephemeral level of debt. A single week will let the debt pass for all, if no debt further of this level is incurred.

The second level of debt, called temporary, is of the silver level. Temporary debt lasts for years. Sixteen years, if one is a child, and five years if one is an adult. Crossing over from child to adult does not reduce the remaining debt time.

A temporary debt of the spiritual kind, is when one causes mental or emotional anguish, the method makes no difference. A temporary debt of the physical kind, would be an assault that causes physical damage, a cut or a broken bone, but does not endanger the life of the one attacked.

The final level of debt is permanent, and as its name implies, is permanent. The debt is either released through barter, or exists unto the end of time.

_I don't know if this is right or not. Dobby never said anything about how long it is for elves, but he DID mention that the elves are working off a debt and it will take like thousands of years to pay off._

Permanent debt of the spiritual level would be when one causes emotional or mental anguish which is deemed unrecoverable, or merely lasts years numbering more than five. Permanent debt of the physical level, would be life endangering, or life taking. The closer to death the one endangered, the more debt incurred.

For all three levels of debt, a monetary debt would be incurred when something is received. Almost always is this paid off immediately, but through theft is the debt incurred to the point of perpetuation.

After the levels, come the layers. Each level of debt can absorb three layers per person owed, before it becomes equivalent to the next level above. Thefts of a bronze level, three times to the same person, would equate one debt of the silver, or temporary level. Three debts of a temporary level, become a permanent debt. Upon three debts owed of a permanent level, a major forfeit is required.

If the debt can not be bartered for, or if the one receiving the debt does not accept the offered barter, the one owing the thrice filled debt will then owe their life to the one owed. Rarely ever can one buy oneself out of the life debt once it is claimed.

Upon this triad of debt layers, levels, and types, there is also another set, that of state. The states of debt are three. Debt accepted, wherein both sides of the debt, owed and owing, accept the debt incurred. This is the most common state of debt in the world.

The second state of debt is that of Debt Redoubled, wherein the side of debt of he or she who is owed, accepts the debt, and the side owing the debt either refuses it, or attempts to claim it in reverse. Debt redoubled is one full level higher than it would be if it were just accepted by both parties. This state of debt is second most common.

The third state is that of Debt Obstructed, wherein the side owing debt refuses the debt, or claims it in reverse, and the side owed either does not acknowledge the debt at all, or refuses the debt. This is the least common of debt states, and so far, is only found when the party owed does not know the rules of debt, or is too kind for their own good.

Debt Obstructed is one full level lower than the debt that would be incurred if accepted normally. Debt obstructed is also the most dangerous of debts, because it is the type that can be reflected back upon the person who is owed the debt. This is why it is very important to know the laws of the land, and the rules of debt specifically, so this does not happen to you.

_It's worse than this though, because apparently if you start gathering obstructed debt, and don't admit you did wrong, then the debts themselves will force you to gather more obstructed debt._

While a plethora of ephemeral debts of any kind will eventually climb up to permanent level for how much debt is owed, that does not actually transform the debts from the lower level to the higher level.

Conversely, when debt is obstructed, or redoubled, the new level of debt is the value, the timeframe attached to the debt in question is of the original debt level. So an ephemeral debt redoubled, has a value of a temporary debt made up of ephemeral debts, and it would take three temporary debts obstructed to equal one temporary debt.

Now that the specific rules have been mentioned, the sub-rules need to be brought to light.

A single life debt owed only permits the one owed to claim the life of the one who owes. One life to keep, or one life to kill. That does not permit change to the one owing debt, unless the one owing the debt specifically agrees to it. If the one owed the life debt changes the one owing without agreement, then the life debt is considered paid off to fuel the change, and the one owing can now leave without repercussions.

_Okay, I think this part was written by the government; mostly because it jumps straight to life debts, rather than just forfeits. I need to research some more._

Next in the life debt, is children. Under a single life debt, any children born of one who owes debt is considered free, no single life debt confers ownership of any children.

Third in the life debts: when one kills another, except in certain instances, there is an immediate life debt owed to the one killed, and it is automatically considered accepted by the one who was killed.

Third in the life debts, exception: if one is a part of a group specifically rebelling against the government under the leadership of a lord of the land, with the intention of changing laws for the betterment of the people, life debts incurred specifically during the insurrection are considered as owed to, or owing from the government.

_Okay, I think I need a copy of the full laws of the land. It seems fishy that Voldemort and his followers didn't get slapped with several life debts._

Fourth in life debts: If a family of three or more is killed, rather than three singular life debts being incurred and owing to the family, instead it is one superdebt owed to the family. Superdebts, unlike life debts, DO transfer to all children of the one owing the debt, and any descendant of the family who is owed the debt can call it in.

_Okay, I do believe that Voldemort and his followers should be getting several of these. I REALLY need those law books._

Fourth in life debts, notation: This is how the high elves of old were transformed into the house elves of today: they as a race had killed hundreds of families of wizards and mundane alike, and when the debt was called in, the entire race was first enslaved, then transformed, and third made their magic dependant on wizards to be used. While a house-elf may be freed, they still require wizard magic to use their own.

All house elves of today know of the sins of their fathers. Some house elves have been freed, only to die off when attempting to live away from wizard kind. Others were freed, and stayed with wizard kind out of regret, or in some cases love. It is estimated that at this time, it will be another thirty generations before high elves will be born clean of the debt of their forefathers.

_Dobby says that it will be about one thousand four hundred seventeen years before the elves are totally free from their debt. For some reason I think someone's numbers are off, but I don't know whose._

It is uncertain whether the transformations or the dependencies on wizards will remain, as this is the first time this has ever happened that one race killed so many of another, and still had the debt called in.

As with life debts, a superdebt may be used to create a change in the one owing the debt, and it would be hereditary until the debt is considered paid. If only one superdebt is owed, the change would be induced, but the one owing the debt could walk free, although the changes will again perpetuate until the debt is considered paid.

Superdebts are a unique occurrence, they can not be claimed from three separate life debts owed, it must specifically be three or more people dying to create the superdebt. If more than one person is involved in the creation of the debt, ALL involved are owing the superdebt, not just having three (or more) separate debts owed by the group separately.

Fifth in life debts: it is common for military, paramilitary, and police organizations to incur debts internally to an extreme degree. It is also common for people inside the military to barter between each other the payment of any debts owed. It is rumoured that each police department has a single gold coin that has been passed around so many times it is now considered 'lucky'.

Sixth under life debts: another unique life debt, is when a family brings a new life into the world. The new born child owes its life, a full life debt, to both its parents, although the debt itself is only temporary. Once the child reaches the age of majority (Seventeen in Britain) the debt is considered paid off, as at that point most children will have jobs and be sending money and gifts to their parents.

Sixth under life debt, notation: Most children make small payments towards their life debts to their parents through chores. While that does not come close to 'repaying the debt' completely, it does keep the debt at a static level.

-Sixth under life debt, addendum: because the child owes its life to its parents, at any time either parent may sell off the child to another person. At that time, the life debt goes from being temporary for the child, to permanent. Most children sold this way end up as slaves, and can only be released by their owners.-

_Okay, Hagrid says this is completely wrong. Someone can only sell the guardianship of their child, not any debts. So no instant slaving of everyone. I think something is missing here though. Need more research!_

As with all life debts resulting in slavery, only the owners of the slaves may release them from slavery. Not even the death of the owner will release the slave, as the debt owed is transferred through the family. If there is no family left to claim the debt, the ownership of the debt, and therefore the slave, reverts to the government.

General debts, section one: Many times, something may be done for someone else, 'for their own good'. If any intention of harm, physical, mental, or theft, is involved in the doing, then debt is incurred, whether the harm happens or not. Most times, this is done with the intention of creating debt obstructed.

At that point, the one to whom harm was intended has one full year to notice the occurrence and claim the debt, before the debt reverts into debt obstructed. The amount of debt incurred is commensurate with how much harm is intended, and if it is spread across multiple types, it is incurred for each type at full cost.

Example: if one were to isolate one's friend 'for their own good' from all peers, and charge them for it through theft, and that resulted in the isolated friend being hurt over the isolation, then debt incurred would be one portion for each instance of hurt in addition to the theft of coin. It is wise not to attempt this, as even one utterance of 'I claim all debt' could end up from a childish prank into owing a life debt.

General debts, section two: If one puts themselves in harms way to protect another, then the one in danger is now owed debt directly related to how much danger he or she was in, and indirectly related to how many people were protected from such an action. Example: if someone were to protect three others, and has an almost guaranteed chance of dying, then that person would be owed six portions of -life- _permanent _debt, spread evenly across those who were protected. Conversely, if death is guaranteed, each person saved owes an absolute minimum of one portion of permanent debt to the one saving their life.

General debts section three: direct and indirect. While it is technically a part of two, it also applies in the broader sense as well. The person harmed directly, say, the person stolen from, or the person injured, gains debt owed at the normal level of debt.

Every person harmed indirectly, the friends and family of the person who was injured, or the employers of the one who was stolen from (if one were to be stolen from while working inside a business) will receive debt at one half the amount of debt received by the one receiving directly.

Example: if one were to save an entire community by defending oneself fatally from a rabid werewolf, then each person saved would be indirectly saved, and only the person about to be attacked would be directly owing debt. As with directly saving someone, there is an absolute minimum of one portion of debt being owed by each person saved indirectly. When lives are endangered, it is always of a permanent level.

General debts, section three, addendum: there is a type of attack called 'pranking' wherein people are humiliated in order to make others laugh. There are instances of this wherein debt incurred can be ephemeral, or temporary. If one were to target a small group maliciously for the prank, then debt would be incurred by those initiating the prank would be considered temporary.

Conversely, if the ones initiating the prank do not target one specific group, and even allow themselves to be targeted as part of the prank, than any debts through humiliation would be considered ephemeral at best, given that no-one was targeted maliciously.

Also: If the prank is targeted maliciously, but as retaliation for an attack in kind, or a harmful attack, then the prank would instead be considered restitution of debt owed. If harm is incurred, anyone may retaliate to resolve debt incurred. It is a very good idea to keep close account of debts in this instance, as escalation could end up with the starting group eventually owing life debts.

_I really should go through and change everything that says life debt to forfeit, but honestly, I need this to be readable. Maybe I'll rewrite it on fresh parchment. Oh well, something for later._


	2. That Pink Book

Harry's research book, chapter 2: That pink book

That pink book:

_Okay, I'm not going to write out all of that other stuff. It's about girl's bodies, I understand that. I need to know that, I understand that too. But I don't want to rewrite everything because oh my GOSH it's embarrassing. Heck, the rest of it is embarrassing too, but if I found wrong things in the BIG book, there are probably other ones here too. I'll need to talk to real girls about it, either way._

_This is so embarrassing._

Magical growth: Witches and wizards alike both have magical cores that grow over time. The growth, however, does not match up with how fast their bodies are growing, or even the growth of their minds. Wizarding school provides an outlet for the excess magic, in that casting spells all day, successful or not, uses up almost all of the magic that could cause problems.

However, if the casting of spells does not keep up with the growth of magic, then a witch (or a wizard) would need to drain it off in other ways. It is not suggested to have sex until one is at least of the age of majority (sixteen at this time, three hundred years ago the age of sexual majority was fourteen. Be glad, witches of today, because your body would not be ready if you tried that young) but one can take things in hand, and bring oneself to orgasm, or at least release. If ones breasts are used in the bringing to orgasm, sometimes the magic released will release from the breasts, rather than your sexual organs. This is sometimes mistaken as milk. It is safe for someone to drink this false milk, as long as they are taking things in hand regularly. Wizards do not release magic through their breasts, as they are not designed for such things.

It is better to not use your breasts during taking things in hand all the time, as breast-magic release actually drains not just excess magic, but magic from your core as well, as that is how babies are given their first magics. It is entirely possible, through playing with your breasts, to drain yourself into a coma. It is also not suggested to use your breasts like that if you are younger than twelve, as it would cause excess growth of both your core, as well as your breasts, and not only will you produce magic-fluid, but also milk as well. Any growth in the breasts during that time will be added in to your normal growth, and the milk will also be permanent. Again, young witches, do NOT do this!

As an example, the witches of the Prewett line used to have small, pert breasts. Over the course of two generations, due to using the wrong method of releasing excess magic, they went to overly large breasts instead. Take warning, and do not do this!

Magical blockage: Some witches might feel that 'playing with oneself' is wrong or improper in some way. While doing it in public IS improper, doing it in private is perfectly fine. Some wizards, supposedly, feel the same way. The way to identify a witch (or wizard) who is suffering from magical blockage is subtle, but easy to notice in more extreme cases. Both witches and wizards suffering from blockage will tend to be more energetic than normal, sometimes they will be rather high strung, and they can not stop moving in some way. Magical blockage is very bad, as it can and will inhibit growth of your magical core, as well as interfere with your ability to think straight. Excess magic is bad, always has been, always will be.

If you are sufficient friends with the witch or wizard so blocked, sometimes it is considered acceptable to assist them in taking things in hand. Drinking the blocked one's magic-fluid so released is considered gross by some, and sweet or romantic by others. The reason all schools have only the witches' dorms blocked off from wizards coming up, is that wizards tend to not know about the blockage issues, and an enterprising witch could assist the wizard in his own bed. That also prevents the wizards from assaulting unwilling witches sexually. Unfortunately, that only applies to the dorms, and all witches should be careful in the hallways, and travel in groups.

Just to note, witches! If a wizard assaults you in this way, it is a permanent level debt, and you should claim it right away! If you find yourself waking up in a room and not have any memories of arriving in that room, immediately claim all debts owed to you!

_You know, I think this would be very helpful for any girl friends I find to know. Note to self, tell all my girl friends, and girlfriends too; if I get any. Ugh, EMBARRASSING._

Unfortunately since the year 1873, it has been illegal to sell this book, as well as the book on the rules of debt, due to a ruling in the wizengamot prohibiting knowledge of sex or slaves to muggleborn. Thankfully, the law says nothing about making copies of these books, nor does it say anything about giving them away.

_And that, right there, means that things have to change. This should be freely available to everyone._


	3. That Curse Pamphlet

Harry's research book: Chapter 3: The pamphlet about that curse.

That curse pamphlet:

* * *

Venus Maledicto: A ministry approved and classified curse. Only someone who works in the ministry is allowed to cast this spell, and every casting of the spell is logged. This spell is only ever used in accordance with the Laws of the Land, as prescribed under the Rules of Debt. Due to the torture of the receiver of the curse, use of this spell on someone who owes debt actually uses up two full life debts worth. The torture applied under this spell is that the spell takes up to eight years to complete, less time the more debt is owed to the caster. The spell also makes it so that the reproductive system is the first thing permanently changed. Hair colour during instances of change has been known to be rather random, becoming more colourful than flowers in the forest. If the spell is used on someone under the debt rule of debt obstructed, sometimes the cursed one gains limited metamorphmagus abilities. If the spell is cast AFTER the effects start (only been known to happen twice so far, both times to limited Seers) it is possible to stop the curse before completion. Both times it required the seers to reverse the debt that allowed the spell to be cast in the first place. Even if not completed, the cursed one will be female enough to have children. The one time the debt was reversed soon enough, the cursed one could still have children as a male. Either way, under debt obstructed, if the debt is returned to where it should be, all bonds of slavery that this spell incurs are reversed permanently. The slavery is permanent either way, whether of the cursed one to the caster, or the caster to the cursed one.

-No release of the slave is permitted, due to the governmental requirement. No government ever releases any slaves, ever.-

_Okay, the government is not required for any of this. I think the information is put in this way to make anyone caught under it not go out of their way to cancel it. The government isn't even needed to teach the spell. Also: Hagrid mentioned that there's another spell going the other direction, from female to male. Probably called Mars something, because Mars is the planet of boys or something like that. Actually, Hagrid said that he knew someone that was hit with the girl-to-boy version. I should ask him about that._

For the extended timeline, wherein the caster only has the bare minimum debt over the cursed one, the first that will happen is hair changes once per day, for approximately eight hours. during the eight hours of coloured hair, the first thing that will happen is: at one week, skin will soften. At one month: emotions will be looser, occasional crying at this time. At four months: Womb can be seen during a standard medical visit. At one year: womb is working, and the cursed one will start her menses. At one year six months: breasts will start to grow. At two years: Hips are noticeably female. At three years: male facial hair will stop growing, if it was growing before this. At five years: Male sexual organs will start to shrink, up to year eight, at which the cursed one will be completely female.

Also at eight years is when the slavery bond will be finalized, and the cursed one (or the cursing one, if reversed) will then act as a slave to the cursing one (or cursed one, if reversed) as dictated under the rules of debt. After this point, the slavery can still be reversed, in theory. It has not yet happened in practice, however.

As mentioned before, at two life debts, it is the bare minimum to cast the spell. At three life debts, it will take 6 years for the curse to complete. At four life debts, it will take four years. At five life debts or more, it will take two years for the curse to complete. At one superdebt, the curse will complete over the course of one year, and the cursed one will never have anything but female children. As of yet, only the Sarndis line has ever been subjected to this. As they were half-elves, they have been folded into house-elves for treatment and breeding. All offspring of that line are named Sarn to keep track of them.

_Oh, I wonder if Sarna is one of those. She did mention she's a half-elf, so it's entirely possible._

_Something tells me that everything I need is hidden away in the restricted section. I know I got access to that before, but I can't remember how. Stupid drug-addled memory._


	4. Hermiones Essay

_Now, normally I'm not one to get excited about anyone's homework. But Hermione, she tends to do her homework right quick. The essay that Professor Flitwick gave her, that was supposed to be given to him in the first week? she's asked for extensions for it. At LEAST two now._

_Here it is, October fifteenth, and she's FINALLY ready to present her findings. And it is a doozy._

_I asked her after if I could copy it down in my research book, and she actually blushed!_

_I think she needs more friends._

_Here it is!_

* * *

The history of wandlore is a wide and many varied story. There are tips and tricks, how swishing a wand does this, and flicking it does that, and poking does another.

Wand movements, swishes flicks twirls and all the others, are nothing more than a mnemonic device to help with learning a spell.

There was also the question of the wand creation method, and how it helps with casting.

The wand core itself depends entirely on the attitude of the creature it is harvested from, at the time it is harvested. The material of the wand matters little to the end effect of spells. The shape has some effect, but more on spell control than potency or functionality.

Again, not very much information. But then I started looking at the deeper histories of magic.

The oldest histories of human magic tell of 'the Will and the Word'. And even looking at our magic right now, it seems to be the exact same thing. For the Will, you focus your intent and desire into what you want. The more detailed the better. The word, is what sums up what you want. Things like Fire, and Burn, would cause fire to burst out. Water, and Extinguish would reverse the fire. Very simple words, very simple thoughts. But it is the will itself that matters.

Soon after that point, wizards started using staves and rings to focus their power. With different results. A staff is an entire tree, formed into the shape of the staff, and then often adorned with a gem. As a tree is a living thing, it forms a core without adding bits from magical creatures. The type of gem is entirely psychological to the wizard making the staff. Where one would see a sapphire as a focus for water, another might see it as movement, and another might see it as something to absorb water. Another still might see the bright blue of extremely hot fire as well. Each of these staves was very good at increasing the power of spells in general, and psychologically increased specific spells much more.

For rings, earrings, necklaces, and all other types of focus, those do not increase the power of any spell, but they did assist in narrowing down the focus and increasing range. Where with no focus, a light spell would be a simple ball close to hand, with a focus the light spell could be sent across rooms, shaped, and even be made to move.

Now we move on to modern wizards. We of course use wands, but something is missing from the profile. Wands act as both a staff and focus. As mentioned, the core matters most, and is dependant in the creature it is harvested from. This means that the core is most likely the essence, similar to staves. As many have noticed, wands tend to be intricately detailed or have runes etched in them. Runes are used most often as a focus more than they are used as a way of increasing power. So that means that the wood itself, its shape, and any runes in it, are the focus.

In conclusion, the wand is a mix of ideas. The idea of essence, that of a staff, and the idea of a focus.

Unfortunately for many would be wandmakers, gems of all kind have no essence to speak of, and therefore are only good as foci.

Going back to our origins, the essence in the core provides an alternative to the requirement of an indomitable will, and the focus is an alternative to the word of power.

_Hermione showed me the last bit of her essay that she didn't say out loud. I'm not surprised AT ALL._

It is because of the wands of today that wizards continue to be, as without them, we would be as powerless as muggles.

_About those time extensions; Hermione just told me that the reason that it took so long was because she had to borrow a dictaquill in order to expand it as much as she did. And because she had to borrow it on the sly, it took even longer still._

_I am so glad I don't have that problem._


	5. Letter in the post

I received a copy of the Quibbler during the mail rush this morning. I didn't read it until after flying class however. Thankfully I didn't let anyone else read it, because someone left a letter taped to the front of it.

To my dearest husband,

My mother had a vision last week, and we wrote everything down of what she had said during the vision. You are getting the clean copy of what she said, no hidden words or meanings.

Save it if you must, but burn the paper when you're done. Don't let anyone else read it!

May the force be with you;

Luna.

First child of five,

beneath the waves hidden;

as yet still alive.

Ender of wars

returns to land.

Second child of five

lost to the world

hidden between time

curse upon the land

third child of five

hidden among stars

age old ever lasting

child at heart

fourth child of five

hidden between worlds

arrives this land

our future, her past

fifth child of five

ever dying, still alive

cherish this child

else all is lost

I don't know what it all means, I hope it's not another prophecy.


End file.
